This project supports NIDDK[unreadable]s National Diabetes Information Clearinghouse, National Digestive Diseases Information Clearinghouse and National Kidney and Urologic Diseases Information Clearinghouse. Each of was established by Congress [unreadable]to facilitate and enhance knowledge and understanding of [their designated disease areas] on the part of health professionals, patients and the public through the effective dissemination of information.[unreadable] They retain their Congressional authorization by Public Law 103-43 of the NIH Revitalization Act of 1993.